magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure of Sinbad: Night 6
A group of three of Parthevian Empire soldiers approaches Tison village. The two women who greeted Sinbad yesterday look up from their work, alarmed. One of the soldiers asks if they know where he can find Sinbad, and a woman answers that his house is in the center of the village, near the well. They thank her and continue on. The other soldier looks back to his commander and points, claiming that their destination is in that direction. The commander agrees that they should keep going. The commander is revealed to be the Parthevian empire's Western Frontier Unit Commanding Officer, Dragul. Inside Sinbad's house, the morning sun shines through a window onto Yunan. As he wipes the sleep from his eyes, he comments on what a fine morning it is. Sinbad approaches him carrying a pot, greeting him with a good morning. He tosses Yunan his breakfast, and Yunan instantly wakes up. As Sinbad hurries out the door, Yunan asks Sinbad if he is going out again. Sinbad responds that in the morning, he can find work as a porter at the port. He asks Yunan what his plans for today are, and Yunan thoughtfully responds that after he takes a look around the village, he plans to travel. Sinbad reminds him to make himself at home and tells him that there are no valuables in the home. Yunan insists he would never repay Sinbad's kindness in that manner, but Sinbad is already out the door. As Yunan whines that he isn't being listened to, Esra sits up in bed and asks him not to think poorly of her son. Yunan turns to face her and thanks her for letting him stay the previous night. She insists that it is no trouble and that they cannot ignore a person in need. She then breaks into a fit of coughs. Yunan rushes to her side to hand her a vessel of water and asks if she is alright. She accepts it, thanking him. She explains that because her illness has bedridden her, she has become a burden to Sinbad. Yunan tells her that Sinbad has told him that without the medicine, she could die any day. She responds it is true. Her son has been laboring hard for her sake. Just like his father, he is a kind person. Reminiscing about Badr, she recalls that Badr always believed Sinbad had a special quality. Yunan's eyes widen. He repeats her words, prompting her to elaborate. Esra explains that, although she may be biased as his mother, she feels he has a special ability. She feels guilty that her illness holds him back. Apologizing for sharing her troubles, she tells Yunan that she feels as though she can talk to him about anything. Yunan smiles and asks if it is true. He does not appear surprised. After a brief smile, Esra once again grows serious. She tells Yunan that for this reason, she wants him to promise to guide Sinbad. Yunan is shocked, and Esra gives a defeated smile. Quickly recovering, she explains that as a traveler, Yunan is more experienced, and as a teenage boy, Sinbad will never listen to his mother. Yunan gives her a kind smile and says he will be happy to. Just then, one of the women from the village bursts into the house. She frantically exclaims that Sinbad is in trouble. Outside, Dragul is pointing a sword at Sinbad, who is pinned down by the axes of the two other soldiers. He introduces himself as the Western Region Military Commander, Dragul, and says that he will not repeat himself again. Sinbad has received an official draft notice from the army and is to enlist within three days. Sinbad smirks defiantly, asking what will happen if he says no. In response, Dragul raises his chin before kicking Sinbad's face. He tells Sinbad that someone like him does not have the standing to refuse a formal order from the military. From the crowd, Yunan grips his hat wondering aloud what is happening. He has come in place of Sinbad's mother. A girl explains that Sinbad received his draft notice, and this situation started when he refused. A kid in the crowd demands to know what they plan on doing to Sinbad. The soldiers respond, ordering him to be silent. The villagers are ordered to return to their work, but they refuse, glaring defiantly. Dragul observes that the town now consists of nothing but women and children and suggests that when they return, they should report the news to their superiors. Sinbad's fingers dig into the dirt as he pushes himself up. He takes offense to Drakon's assertion that the town does not have a workforce and demands to know what he means by that. Dragul states that he means exactly what he said, claiming that it is natural for everyone to work blood, sweat, and tears for the war. He suggests Sinbad should learn what a real workforce is by doing what everyone else does and joining the military. Sinbad's hand clenches into a fist. He disagrees that the military is a workforce. He reasons that the men in the village, including his father, have all been taken and never came back. He likens the military's treatment of the citizens to tools and tells them he will never enlist. Dragul is unmoved. However, as the villagers begin to should their support for Sinbad's words, his two subordinates raise their axes in defense. They have never come across a village that defies them before. As Sinbad and Dragul stare each other down, the subordinates ask what they should do. Dragul gives a quiet laugh. He tells Sinbad that no matter how much he protests, he cannot fight the drafting orders. He talks about the existence of the "dungeon," explaining that according to the country's magicians, there is incomprehensible power inside that can change the direction of the war. He claims that the emperor has ordered that the power be obtained at any cost. He reminds Sinbad that even his father was drafted in the end and that Sinbad's fate is the same. His words affect Sinbad. As the soldiers leave, the villagers mutter anxiously amongst themselves, fearing they cannot escape the war. A kid calls out that he does not want Sinbad to leave. Sinbad wears a deep frown, tears staining his face. Later, Sinbad sits on top of a barrel while Yunan leans against the wall of a building. Sinbad explains that all of the working men were conscripted as soldiers, but more recently they have been gathering people for the dungeon. He explains that the dungeon is a mysterious tower located on the border between Parthevia and Reim, but that no one that has entered it has returned. It is called a "hole of death." He believes this is where he is being sent. Sinbad lowers his head and explains that he cannot afford to die yet. He has his mother and the villagers to look after. Yunan tilsts his head and asks if there is a way to be relieved of the enlistment. Sinbad explains that because Parthevia is a military nation, resistance is met with force. In the worst-case scenario, he would be sentenced to death. However, Sinbad insists that his lot is wrong. Through gritted teeth, he says, "If I enlist, I die. If I resist, I still die." He claims that the country is headed to ruin. Yunan asks Sinbad if he is alright with the state fo things. Sinbad angrily answers that until the war ends, everyone in the country will only suffer. However, he realizes that there is nothing he can do. Yunan remembers his promise to Esra that he will guide Sinbad. He offers Sinbad the insight to change his destiny. As the rukh flutter around him, Yunan tells Sinbad that it is not hopeless. What he needs is the ability to change the world - the power of a king.